Every Part of You
by huskystag
Summary: When her younger brother transforms into a large wolf in front of her eyes, Jade Littlesea knows her life will never be the same. While trying to adjust to a new reality where anything is possible, will she be able to come to terms with her newfound feelings for a certain shape-shifter? (Embry x OC) Rated T to be safe!
"Have you guys tried talking it over?"

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes, instead I watched the rain that threw itself at my windshield. Of course to my thirteen year old brother, Collin, talking it out would be the most rational solution to my problem. He was the nicest boy on the reservation and possibly the world, all he'd have to do was apologize with his soft voice and big brown eyes and anyone with a heart would forgive him. Sadly, I was far grouchier and apparently harder to forgive – it didn't help that I didn't know what I was apologizing for.

"That's kind of impossible since Kim's not talking to me at all." I replied, trying to hide the pain in my voice as I spoke of my best friend who had cut all ties just before Spring Break. I ignored the need to reach into my pocket and pull out my cellphone. It wasn't worth texting her again; she wouldn't answer. I had sent her multiple messages during break, and she had only sent me one text back. I'd read it so many times I could remember each word.

 _Just stop, Jade. You're making it harder than it has to be. Apologizing won't change anything. Sorry. –K_

I ignored the tears that stung my eyes, turning my head away from my brother before he could see how upset I was. I looked out at the house we were parked in front of. It belonged to Brady, my brother's best friend who we had been waiting for the past ten minutes. During break I had become well acquainted with Brady's house, seeing as he and Collin had become my only friends. Every day I picked him up and the three of us would go out to the beach if it was nice, if not we'd just drive around. Though we didn't have much in common, it was just nice not to be alone.

"Did you text Brady to tell him we're here? We're gonna be late if he doesn't get out here soon." I looked over at the time. We had fifteen minutes before school started. Luckily, Brady only lived three minutes away. That was the good thing about living on the small reservation; everything was close.

Before I could register what was happening, Collin reached out in front of me and pressed down on the horn, letting the sound ring out into the forest around us. I swatted his hand away, but he fought and pressed it again. I let out a laugh, turning my head to see Brady running towards the car, his hood pulled over his head to protect him from the rain. He climbed into the backseat, an unimpressed look on his face. "Couldn't of just texted me?"

"I did…three times." Collin smirked, reaching behind my seat to smack his best friend on the arm.

"Dude!" Brady smacked him back, narrowly missing me head in the process.

"Ok, children! Settle down!" I spoke loudly as I started the car. "I should've just made you guys walk."

I ignored their protests as I reversed out of the driveway, turning onto the road. When we arrived at the school, I felt my nerves start to grow. There would be no way to avoid Kim. The Quileute Tribal School had a population of roughly 100 students from kindergarten to grade 12. My grade only had seven students – myself included – which meant that I would be seeing my ex best friend and her new boyfriend all day.

Questions rushed through my mind as I parked in the parking lot. Would she talk to me? Should I talk to her? Would she even _look_ at me? If I cornered her, would she tell me what I had done to deserve the silent treatment? By the time I said goodbye to Collin and Brady and arrived in class, I had everything planned out. I would wait until she was alone, then I would confront her and finally get answers.

I came to realize that my plan was doomed the second I spotted her in the back of the class. Her boyfriend, Jared, was sitting in my seat next to her and had her full attention. I knew I wouldn't get her alone without her bodyguard, and there was _no way_ that I would go up to her with Jared near. He was six feet of pure muscle – he was intimidating enough before he turned into a bodybuilder.

It was an epidemic that seemed to be sweeping through the school. A boy would miss school for two weeks and come back taller, with a six pack and what seemed like eternal devotion to Sam Uley. There was talk, of course, as there always was on the reservation. Drugs, steroids…none of them could be ruled out. It seemed like Sam was the leader and was recruiting younger kids to join his gang. It was worrying, but I knew Collin and Brady would be safe. I wouldn't let them get wrapped up in whatever Sam was doing.

I sat down in an empty seat in the front of the class that used to be Jared's, resisting the urge to turn around to see if Kim was looking. I heard her laugh at something Jared said and immediately felt tears sting my eyes. This time, I couldn't stop them from escaping. I quickly rubbed at my cheeks to wipe them away before anyone could see.

The rest of the day passed by painfully slow, and I was unable to concentrate on my work no matter how hard I tried. Finally, it was lunch hour and I found my way to my brother's table after grabbing my food.

"Dude, I'm telling you Chelsea was totally checking me out!" Brady exclaimed when I arrived. It seemed that they were in another one of their arguments that involved whether or not some girl was checking them out.

"Why would she even look at you when Seth Clearwater just showed up in all of his steroid-glory?" Collin joked, gesturing over to the table where the Sam's disciples sat. I felt my heart sink when I saw the latest member, Seth, sitting at the table. He was so young and sweet, it was hard to believe he'd get wrapped up in a gang. Except he had just lost his father, which could be the reason why he'd get into drugs.

"Don't talk about them. They call themselves the _protectors_ but they're nothing but show offs." Brady snarled, startling me. Collin and I shared a look. Since when has Brady hated the gang so much? He's never showed hatred for anyone before. The expression on his face was pure anger. I saw his hand shaking and without thinking, I reached over and placed my hand over his.

I let out a gasp when our skin touched; he was burning hot. Worry spread through me like wildfire. "Brady, are you alright? You're burning up!"

"I'm fine." He snapped, yanking his hand away from mine.

"Do you want me to drive you home? If you aren't feeling well I can call your mom and –"

"I said I'm fine, Jade!" Brady screamed, his voice echoing through the cafeteria. I sat there, stunned by his reaction. I could feel the eyes of the whole cafeteria on us, every conversation had stopped to listen to us. Brady's whole body was shaking as he stood up. "I need to go."

He stormed out of the cafeteria and immediately the room broke out into whispers. My eyes found their way back to the table where Sam's disciples stared at the door. They shared a knowing look before making their way to the cafeteria door, as if following him. I made a move to stand but stopped when Collin tugged on my arm.

"Just give him some space, Jade. He'll be fine, trust me." But his reassurance did nothing to calm me.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen.


End file.
